


The Quiet Game

by reddielosers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hitting, Light BDSM, M/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddielosers/pseuds/reddielosers
Summary: Recieved an ask on tumblr asking for Richie with a choking kink and I went OFF THE WALL





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut piece ever and I am like super proud of it! So pls be nice! I hope you guys enjoy it!!

“Want to play a game?” Eddie whispered.

He and Richie were on their soft velvet couch and making out softly. Eddie was straddling Richie’s lap and could feel the larger man’s erection pressed firmly under him. It was as hot as it was endearing. Here they were, innocently making out, licking into each other’s mouths like kittens, and Richie was completely enticed. It not only made Eddie feel good about himself; it made him feel ravenous. Just the thought of touching Richie’s hard length made Eddie’s stomach feel warm and full with arousal. He bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from jumping Richie’s bones.

“What kind of game?” Richie replies, and god his voice sounds so rough and thick, simply just from getting himself worked up underneath Eddie. 

“I don’t think you’re going to like it. But, if you’re good, you’ll get a prize.” Eddie smiles, mischief dancing in his eyes. His arms were wrapped around Richie’s neck and he pressed their foreheads together. It always felt so intimate when they were positioned like this. Eddie loved how vulnerable he and Richie would become, their eyes only an inch apart as they breathed in each other’s exhales. 

“Ooo, a prize?” Richie stage-whispers. “What kind of prize?” His voice is filled with amusement. He has no idea what Eddie has in store for him.

“Oh, you’ll find out. But first you have to know what kind of game.” Eddie says simply, twirling some of Richie’s curls at the nape of his neck. Richie just looks back and forth between his eyes, willing him to continue.

“The Quiet Game.” Eddie challenges, a full smile peeling onto his face as Richie huffs out a gust of air, letting his head fall back onto the couch cushion in pre-determined defeat.

“The Quiet Game? Oh, this competition is rigged! You know there is no way I can beat you at that.” Richie says, voice coated in fake annoyance, but you can see a full smile on his lips. “I didn’t take Spaghetti for a cheater.” 

“Who said that I was playing too?” Eddie says offhandedly, quirking his head to the side as his smile morphs into a smirk. Richie is about to open his mouth to object, but Eddie talks over him. 

“The game is simple! For a half hour you aren’t allowed to say a word or make a noise. If you’re good, you’ll win a prize. If you’re bad, you’ll get punished.” As Eddie explains his rules, he slowly puts all his weight down on to Richie’s cock. Richie’s mouth falls open at the contact, eyes widening briefly as he looks at Eddie in bewilderment.  _ Oh, _ he thinks. _ It’s that kind of game.  _

It takes all of Richie’s self-restraint not to let out a moan or jerk up into Eddie’s ass. They had been kissing like that for some time now, and while he felt Eddie lightly scratch his head or nibble on his bottom lip, he had let his train of thought run away from him. He loved sharing these tender moments with Eddie but the smaller man was far too good at what he does; making Richie’s imagination run  _ wild.  _

“Okay.” Richie says tentatively, lifting his head back up to meet Eddie’s eyes. “Let’s play.” 

As soon as Eddie got the green light, he dived in to catch Richie’s lips in a rough kiss. He held the back of Richie’s head while his right hand was placed lightly over the base of Richie’s throat. Richie reciprocated, trying to dominate the kiss by leaning in roughly, lapping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and just tasting him again and again. 

Both of Richie’s hands found their way underneath the back of Eddie’s shirt and his short fingernails dug softly in the flesh between Eddie’s shoulder blades. Eddie loved it when Richie scratched him, especially when his nails bit so hard that the path they ran down went from cold to hot as they broke skin. Sometimes Richie would even make him bleed but they were always too blissed out to notice.

By the way, if the game’s rules were that Eddie was the one that needed to be silent, he would of lost immediately. He was letting the smallest of whines escape his throat as the both of them fought for dominance over the other, giving forceful kisses and sharp scratches. Eddie eventually won the fight, though, when he started to grind onto Richie’s cock again with eagerness. 

Richie was like putty in his hands, going almost slack as soon as he started to set a pace against his cock. Richie had a game to win, though, and he tried his best to keep any and all groans tucked just beneath his chin, never to escape his throat. Richie sat up then, slightly changing their position, and pulled Eddie closer as they kissed. While they deepened their embrace, Richie keeping their chests flush together as Eddie bounced on top of him, the smaller man began his master plan. 

“You like that? You like that, Richie? Grinding on top of you, imagining you inside me?” Eddie wasn’t very talkative during times of intimacy, but if Richie’s constant stream of dirty talk was anything to go by, Eddie knew he loved it. Richie’s hands went still on him for a moment. Eddie took that as a good sign to continue.

“I want you inside, Rich. I want you to fill me up, fill me until I can’t take it anymore, until I can’t see straight.” Eddie’s voice was dark and playful, nearly breathless. It was beginning to sound pretty wrecked, actually. While it was his plan to play with Richie, toy with him until he couldn’t take it anymore, Eddie wasn’t anticipating just how hot him talking to Richie like this would get him. He loved it, loved to tease, loved having that control. Loved that Richie couldn’t do anything about it. 

Richie began trailing open mouth kisses down Eddie’s throat, pausing just above his collarbone to suck painfully. It was the perfect mixture of blissful warmth and harsh bite and Eddie let the moan that came fall out of his mouth sinfully. Two could play at that game.

In the moment he released Eddie’s neck from his mouth, Eddie pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Richie mimicked him, knowing that Eddie liked them best when they were both in identical states of undress. If Eddie was in his underwear, he wanted Richie to be in his too. Richie thought it was endlessly cute and if Eddie’s small insecurities could be remedied, Richie would do anything to remedy them. 

When they met back in each other’s arms, the feeling of Eddie’s soft chest on his made his eyes fall closed in pleasure. God, it felt so good to have him so close. He accidentally let out a gust of air that was far too close to a sigh for Eddie’s liking. Eddie’s hand that was in his hair suddenly gripped him harshly, and he brought Richie’s eyes to his roughly. 

“What was that, baby?” Eddie shook his head disappointingly. “I thought I told you not to make a sound.”

Richie’s heart was pounding harshly in his chest. This wasn’t a side of Eddie he had seen yet. He looked intimidating and incredibly serious. Richie felt a pang in his chest as he saw the disappointed look on Eddie’s face. No, he didn’t make a noise! He wanted to make Eddie happy, he wanted to be a good partner, he wanted to be praised.

Richie shook his head quickly, eyes open slightly more than usual in a look of concern, a look close to fear. Richie set his lips in a hard line, trying to convey to Eddie that  _ no, I didn’t break the rules, I didn’t say anything, please don’t be mad.  _

Eddie released his painful grip on Richie’s hair, then, and had a small yet strict smile take over his face once again. 

“Okay, baby boy. I trust you. Just don’t break the rules, okay?” Eddie said earnestly, looking down at Richie like he wanted to swallow him whole. Richie smiled in relief, nodding softly. He looked down at Eddie’s lips, asking for permission, and Eddie easily pressed their lips together again. 

As their kisses grew hungry, the hand that Eddie had caressing Richie’s throat slowly moved, lightly brushing his chest hair, all the way down to his belly until it settled on the button of his jeans. Richie’s breath hitched, but he didn’t stop kissing Eddie, their lips slick and wet with each other’s spit. He felt dirty in the best way possible. 

After a few more moments of silence, Eddie seemed appeased and quickly popped open Richie’s pants. Richie lifted his hips lightly, pressing into Eddie’s touch. This made Eddie laugh softly, holding Richie’s gaze as he slowly pulled down the zipper. 

“You like that, baby? You excited for me to finally give some attention to your big cock?” Richie swallowed roughly, his adams apple bobbing, nodding up at Eddie. “You want my mouth on you, baby boy?” Eddie pecked his lips, his nose, both of his cheeks. “You want to fuck my face?”

Richie couldn’t resist the moan that came out of his mouth as Eddie looked at him innocently, finally pulling his hard dick free from its denim prison. He felt Eddie’s cold fingers wrapped around his wide girth and he felt his eyes roll back at the touch. 

Before he could get too comfortable, however, Eddie retracted his hand quickly from his member to lightly smack his face. 

Richie’s eyes snapped open, looking at Eddie with surprise. Did he just get hit? His dick twitched against his stomach, forgotten by Eddie. 

“What did I say, Richie?” Eddie said in disdain, a frown pulled down on his face. “What did I tell you?”

“Not to talk-” Richie begins, but his reply is cut off my another smack to the face. They weren’t powerful hits, but it left his cheek stinging and hot. He bit his lip and swallowed another moan, letting his eyes fall shut in concentration. Fuck, this was a lot harder than he thought. He honestly couldn’t think straight with Eddie’s words in his ears and his hands on his dick.

“I told you not to make any noise.” Eddie tsks. “Couldn’t even do that right, huh baby? I’m so disappointed.” Eddie mocks, eyes locked on Richie as the other man avoids his gaze. 

“Look at me, Richie.” Eddie warns lowly.

Slowly, Richie lifts his head, and looks into the dark orbs that are Eddie’s dominating eyes. He feels like they are endlessly deep, hypnotizing him and grounding him all at the same time. His face feels hot with embarrassment and arousal and he just wishes that Eddie would forgive him and hold his cock in his hand again. Not even jerk him off, but grip him tightly, keeping him safe and wanting. 

“I’m going to have to punish you now.” Eddie states, lifting his hips off of Richie’s lap. Richie panics, feeling a sting of rejection, and lets out a whine. Richie goes to grab him, to keep Eddie from leaving, but Eddie just lightly pushes his hands away. 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie says. There is a kindness to his voice underneath the strict tone. “I’m not going to leave you. Okay?” Richie slowly lowers his hands back down to the couch and nods, feeling a little silly but thankful for Eddie’s reassurance. He couldn’t be left like this, all aching and full of want. 

Eddie slowly undoes the leather belt that has been keeping his pants secure. He pulls it swiftly through his belt loops to take off, and holds it in front of Richie to inspect. Richie doesn’t make a motion to move, only stares down at Eddie’s belt in questioning, looking back into Eddie’s eyes with open trust and vulnerability. 

“This is your punishment.” Eddie isn’t talking too kindly anymore, however, and his dark and threatening tone has returned. 

“I’m going to wrap this around your throat, Richie. And whenever I even  _ think _ I hear a noise, I’m going to choke it out of you. You understand me?” Eddie says sternly, his glare glowering down on Richie’s flushed face. 

Richie opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it before it was too late. He inhaled deeply, looking at Eddie hungrily, and nodded slowly and sternly. God, he wanted this so bad. Eddie was so fucking hot, knew just what to say, knew just what to do to send Richie closer and closer to the edge. 

“If you were a good boy, you would of been allowed inside my mouth.” Eddie says quietly, teasing Richie. He slowly snaked the belt around Richie’s soft and defenseless neck. “But you weren’t, were you? You were naughty. Now I get to control what you do.” He looped the belt through the buckle. “Now I get to control if you breathe.”

Eddie tightened the belt loosely around Richie neck, just tight enough for him to feel the light squeeze. Richie’s eyes rolled back in his head, looking around the room in bewilderment. He was already lightheaded at just the  _ thought  _ of what was about to happen to him, and he couldn’t help himself from bucking up lightly. 

“ _ You better be fucking quiet, Richie. _ ” Eddie voice is extremely hostile now, and he gives the belt a powerful squeeze, a test for what is about to come. The belt circles around Richie’s neck violently, squeezing his airway and closing off all breath to his lungs.  _ “Or I’ll be very, very angry with you.” _

Richie arched his back off of the couch, squeezing his eyes shut harshly. The moment the belt had tightened around his neck he felt precome ooze out of his pink and angry cock. Thick fluid dripped down his shaft and onto his stomach. He nodded violently, feeling his long hair fall onto his sweaty forehead. 

Richie was getting really worked up now, not being able to keep still or from moving his head around. He needed friction, he needed to be hit, he needed to be touched. Anything, anything, anything. 

Eddie picked up on his desperation and was kind enough not to leave him floundering. Almost as quickly as he had tightened the belt, Eddie loosened it. Richie inhaled a deep breath, almost a gasp, as he was gifted the ability to breathe again.

“Do you want me, Richie?” Eddie questions, lifting his hand to Richie’s cheek to make him look into his eyes. Richie just nodded fervently. “You like me, don’t you? You like me?” Eddie asks desperately, kissing harshly and deeply into Richie’s waiting mouth.

Richie just takes whatever he is given, kissing Eddie back just as passionately as the other man takes over all of his senses. Touch, smell, sight, everything, everything was  _ Eddie _ and he was overwhelmed with love and with desire. 

“You gonna fuck me like a good boy? You gonna fuck me nice and deep, Richie? Fuck me til I scream?” Eddie keeps asking, never expecting an answer, just accepting Richie’s bites and kisses to his lips and neck as he lays beneath him, taking whatever Eddie gives him with enthusiasm. “I need you, baby. I need to feel you  _ inside.” _

Richie takes in another sharp breathe at that, and it signals to Eddie that he is ready for what he is about to be given. Eddie hops off of his lap to take off his clothes and jumps on top of him just as quickly. 

Richie brings his hands up to Eddie’s thighs, rubbing them comfortingly up and down as Eddie positions himself above Richie’s huge cock. Eddie spits on his hands and brings it around Richie’s length, pumping him softly up and down to slick him up. 

Just as Richie reaches beneath Eddie’s legs to help stretch him open, Eddie lightly grabs his hand to stop him. Richie looks up at him questioningly, but Eddie just smiles deviously.

“I, um… I already got ready... before you came over.” Eddie says quietly, his past confidence somewhat dwindled in his cute confession.

And holy shit it drives Richie up the fucking walls. Eddie had planned this before Richie had even come over, before they had even started kissing, Eddie knew what he was going to do to Richie tonight and Richie couldn’t stand it. 

Richie practically keened, lifting his dick back into Eddie hands, and captures Eddie’s lips in a searing kiss. It lasts a long time, Eddie and Richie having a silent conversation between their pressed lips. 

_ Thank you, thank you, _ Richie’s kisses said and  _ I want you, I want you, _ Eddie’s kisses replied.

As they broke apart they smiled at each other, two fools completely infatuated, and Richie was in an entirely other world when he uttered,

“I think I love you, Eds.” He whispers. “I really, really love you.”

This makes Eddie’s eyes shine impossibly bright, almost watery in the dim light of the room. 

“I love you, too, Rich. Since I was a kid, I loved you.” Eddie replies softly, pecking Richie’s lips. “Even if you are a bad boy.”

Richie eyes widen in shock and before he can even inhale to reply, Eddie pulls on the tether of the belt and chokes Richie harshly. 

Richie gasps, getting strangled mid breath, and he looks over to Eddie with a foggy glance. His body feels impossibly hot and his brain is fuzzy and floaty. Eddie releases his hold on the belt and lets air, painfully slow, come back into Richie’s lungs. 

“Fuck me like you love me, Richie.” Eddie says breathlessly, getting incredibly desperate just from seeing Richie struggle and writhe underneath him. “I want to feel it, god, fuck me like you love me.” They share a few more kisses. “I want to feel you inside."

Richie carded his hand through Eddie’s soft brown hair and used his other hand to pump himself while Eddie squirted lube onto the head of his cock. Richie hissed, but quickly slicked himself up. Once they saw how wet and wanted Richie’s dick was, they both groaned at the sight. It was beautiful. Eddie whole, stretched and gaping for Richie’s cock while his dick pulsed and hardened in waiting. 

Slowly, as Richie pushed into Eddie, they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Inch by inch until Richie bottomed out, they moaned. Eddie was panting from the effort, feeling that familiar warmth and stretch from Richie’s huge cock. No matter how much he prepped, he was always going to feel that painful stretch from Richie’s wide girth. 

As Eddie’s walls encircled around him, so did the belt. As he moaned into the silent living room, Eddie was slowly tugging on the belt until his voice was completely cut off, and then his air supply. 

Eddie was kneeling in front of him, his ass encircled around Richie’s dick and he felt the hot pulsing of being so deep in another person. Eddie didn’t move as he choked Richie, just watched as the other man’s face grew pinker and pinker, his eyes crumpled shut from the feeling.

Then, Eddie let go of the belt altogether to let Richie take in some air. As Richie gasped harshly to inhale, that was the same moment Eddie began to bounce and fuck himself hard and fast onto Richie’s waiting cock. 

Richie was lightheaded already and couldn’t focus his eyes on much, even with his glasses still on his face. Being choked and then granted air gave him whiplash as it was, but as soon as Eddie started moving Richie almost couldn’t breathe again, but this time for a whole other reason. 

He felt so incredibly tight around Richie and he couldn’t stop the moaning from feeling Eddie’s squeeze himself around Richie, slowly stretching himself more and more open until he was just a warm gaping hole for Richie to easily fuck. 

“Feels so good, Richie, you feel so fucking good inside of me.” Eddie groans, bouncing fast and sinfully, not waiting for Richie to catch up to him. “I’m so wet, baby, you make me feel so fucking  _ good.”  _ As Eddie said the last word he yanked on the belt because Richie had released a nearly agonized ‘ _ yes, eds’  _ and watched as the other man was again deprived of oxygen.

At this point Richie only knew two things: Eddie’s voice and the hot feeling growing low in his stomach, signifying that he was going to come and he was going to come  _ fast.  _ He wanted to tell Eddie that he was close somehow, but he already couldn’t speak because of his last attempt at talking to Eddie. 

Richie was really starting to feel the effects of the choking now. He felt a deep pressure in his ears and behind his eyes, and he knew his face was beat red from the asphyxiation. His mouth was open and agape like a fish, but no air was coming in or out. He was in something close to subspace, floating and fuzzy and the only thing he knows is the feeling of his dick fucking inside of Eddie’s tight and hot hole. 

He was about to tug on Eddie’s hair to let him know he was about to come, but Eddie released his hold around the belt and let air come back into Richie’s body. The climax he felt coming has suddenly vanished along with his smothering. 

“Eds,” He choked out quickly. “Eds, don’t stop fucking me, don’t stop choking me, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-” Before he could finish his sentence, Eddie was strangling him again, this time with an eager smile on his face. 

“You gonna come, baby boy? You like it when I don’t let you breathe?” Eddie babbled, he was soaked in sweat and his legs were beginning to feel sore from fucking himself onto Richie. “I could kill you, you know. That’s how much control I have.” Eddie was talking himself through his orgasm, his bouncing becoming erratic as he chased it. 

Richie just let himself be taken advantage of, relishing at the feeling of his eyesight going blurry from the lack of air.

“I’m gonna- Richie, I’m gonna come.” Eddie yelled, his voice shrill and wavering as he continued to match Richie’s thrusts. “God, Richie, fill me up with your come, make me feel so full and dirty and-” That was all it took for Richie to finally climax, his lungs burning with the need for air and his dick pulsing harshly as he came into Eddie, squirting into him over and over. Richie felt Eddie fill up so much that come came spilling out from Eddie’s hole and around his dick. As soon as Eddie felt the splash of Richie inside of him he came soon after. 

Eddie finally released the grip on Richie’s throat for good, this time, as he finally came down from his shared high with Richie. 

Richie was gasping for air, nearly choking as he inhaled in and out deeply for a few good minutes. His eyes were bloodshot from his abuse and he could feel on his neck where the leather had cut into the soft and thin flesh. 

Eddie didn’t lift himself off of Richie’s sensitive dick, but just sat there, letting the come stay warm inside of him as he watched Richie gather himself. Eddie rubbed his back softly as he heaved in breathes, kissing his temple lightly as he coughed twice. 

“You okay, Rich?” Eddie asked softly, leaning in to kiss the welt from the leather belt on Richie’ neck.

“M-more than o-okay,” Richie said, laughing lightly through his rasps. “Fucking perfect.” He grinned over at Eddie, looking happy as a child while simultaneously as fucked-out as a porn star. 

“Wait, watch.” Eddie says softly, looking down between both of their legs. Richie gazed down and watched as Eddie slowly lifted himself off of Richie’s lap, letting Richie’s flaccid cock slowly slip out of his tight entrance.

They both hummed in approval as they watched milky come flow and drip out of Eddie’s pink hole, watched it spill back over Richie’s sensitive member. Eddie sighed as he felt the warm substance flow out of him, shivering at the sensation. 

Richie just watched in awe, his breathing going back to normal and his heartbeat slowing down. He grinned, then, and put a hand underneath Eddie’s chin to lift his face. They made eye contact, their expressions shy as they gather themselves and remember all they just shared.

“You love me?” Richie asks softly, hardly a whisper.

“I love you so much, Richie. For so long, I-” Eddie’s voice was a little choked up, fresh tears springing into his eyes as Richie captured his lips for a sweet and chastied kiss.

“I loved you, too. You were all I ever thought about growing up.” Richie confesses. “And you’re all I think about now.”

There is a comfortable silence, then. Neither of them talking, just looking at each other, memorizing each other’s faces, imprinting their eyes into each other’s minds. 

All was quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me all what you think! I love my lil bottom dom Eddie sm ugh hes a doll dude
> 
> Come talk on tumblr! @reddieloserz


End file.
